Memories That Won't Fade
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Não havia comemoração naquele dia, apenas memórias. x L/NEAR, resposta ao "Desafio do Dia das Crianças que não deu certo" proposto por Schne Hissi. Presente para a mesma, semi U.A. x


**Sumário:** Não havia comemoração naquele dia, apenas memórias.

**Death Note não me pertence! E eu acho que vocês sabem disso! u.u**

**Resposta ao "Desafio do Dia das Crianças que não deu certo" proposto por Schne Hissi**

**Fanfic de presente para Schne Hissi**

**Betada por Chibi Anne**

* * *

**Memories that won't fade**

Ele mexeu nos brinquedos com um pouco mais de força, naquele dia. Movia-os no ar, sem interesse algum. Seus olhos estavam nublados. E eles nunca estavam.

A culpa era daquele dia; daquela data. Aquela que lhe era esperada todos os anos, com um único sentimento. Ele não sabia qual era, mas era um sentimento. Pois era a única coisa que realmente ousava sentir em sua vida inteira.

Não mais.

Um boneco partiu-se em sua mão, dando-lhe alguns arranhões, porém ele não ligou. Para que fazê-lo? Não era nada de mais. Era simplesmente um boneco. Não era ele, e nem o outro.

Infelizmente não era o outro.

As risadas das crianças que corriam no corredor atrapalharam o que restara de sua linha de pensamento. Aquele dia estava nublado demais, não apenas no clima ou em seus olhos. Mas em tudo.

Pegou outro boneco – dessa vez um vermelho – e moveu-o no ar, tendo certeza que o destino do mesmo não seria diferente do outro. Minutos depois, centenas de milhares de fragmentos de plástico sujaram o tapete. E em cada um deles, via um par de olhos marrons quase pretos. Todos o encarando, com um carinho inatingível. Porém, com uma falta atingível.

Sem pensar, saiu dali.

(E era apenas de manhã).

**X**

Passou por todas aquelas crianças de maneira invisível. Não queria ser "o número um" naquele instante. Não queria ser "o intocado" naquele dia. Não queria ser "Near" nunca mais.

Demorou à manhã tornar-se tarde e para que esta virasse alguma coisa. Ele queria que ela se transformasse em noite, mas não era tão simples. Havia horas, minutos, segundos e sabe-se lá o que mais, para fazer com que o céu se autotingisse de azul escuro – quase preto – como aqueles olhos. Ele sabia de tudo aquilo, porém não queria saber.

Queria desconhecer o mundo, só naquele mísero feriado.

**X**

Tocou cada livro com uma delicadeza que surpreendia. Parecia escolher uma obra, cheio de dúvidas. Entretanto não era isso. Ele fazia aquilo porque o outro o fazia. Uma forma de pensar, o outro dizia.

Uma forma de pensar.

Porém, ele não estava pensando naquele momento.

Estava nublado.

**X**

O sol se pôs lento demais. Parecia gostar de tortura-lo, deixando que a vida fosse ainda mais cruel. Ou talvez quisesse ficar mais um pouco, como era a vontade do outro.

"_Queria poder ficar mais um pouco, Near"._

Sempre que ouvia aquela frase, ele mesmo a completava, a seu bel-prazer.

"Queria poder ficar mais um pouco, Near. Com você".

**CoM**

V

o

C

ê

.

O outro nunca diria aquilo.

**X**

As tonalidades do céu fundiram-se num azul escuro, quase preto. Ele considerou marrom quase preto, só para não se esquecer do outro. Marrom quase preto, sempre que estavam juntos. Tanto no dele, quanto no do outro. Eram parecidos demais.

E ele gostava.

**X**

"_Você é realmente parecido comigo"._

E um riso gostoso. Eles eram parecidos, não iguais. O outro tinha sentimentos e ele não. O outro conseguia transmitir muito mais que sadismo. O outro estava vivo.

Ele nunca pôde ser nada disso, mas não se importava. Se o outro o era, então estava tudo bem.

Naquele dia, não estava.

**X**

Deitou-se em sua cama, encarando o próprio teto branco. Branco. A junção de todas as cores. O outro era negro, a ausência delas.

Naquele dia, ele jurava que virara negro também.

Porque ele sentia falta. Não. Porque ele era a própria falta.

(Levantou-se para caminhar pelo orfanato).

**X**

Caminhava sem rumo pelo local, não se importando para onde seus pés ousavam leva-lo. O mundo ousava demais, sabia.

Um homem ousou tornar-se deus.

Um deus ousou enfrentar a justiça.

A justiça ousou falhar.

A falha ousou persegui-lo.

A perseguição ousava em segui-lo.

(Pelo resto de sua vida)

**Ou**_san_do.

No entanto, ele nunca foi ousado.

**X**

Seus pés o levaram para o local mais provável. Porém, ele não previu. A surpresa tomou seu rosto pela primeira vez em muitos anos – a última vez foi quando viu o corpo de seus pais? – e ele nem mesmo sabia o que fazer.

Vacilante, entrou no quarto.

Lá, uma cama de casal pousava, solitária. Esperava por dois corpos que nunca mais se uniriam. Encarando aquela verdade, nua e crua, o céu chorou.

E ele apenas encarou as lágrimas baterem na janela e causarem um estado já comum naquele dia.

_Nublado._

Encarou a cama de casal e a escrivaninha sem laptop.

_Vazio_.

E, diante àquela escuridão solitária, ficou com sono. Sem pensar, foi até a cama e lá se acomodou. Sem cobertor, pois queria sentir frio, para lembra-lo que estava vivo, pois, a partir daquele dia, não haveria mais nada que pudesse faze-lo.

Não mais.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, lágrimas caíram de seus olhos...

**X**

"_Hey, Near". A voz de L ecoou, divertida. "Já está muito tarde, melhor ir dormir"._

"_Mas eu não estou com sono". O albino retrucou. "Eu não fico quando estou com você"._

_O moreno sorriu, divertido. Pegou na mão do menino e levou-o até a cama de casal._

"_Crianças não podem dormir tarde, por mais que hoje seja Dia das Crianças"._

"_Mas você não me deu seu presente!" E agarrou a manga do outro. "E você prometeu!"_

_L pareceu deliberar um pouco, antes de dizer o que disse._

"_Então vou te dar o meu presente agora" E sorriu ainda mais. "Mas só se você concordar que este será seu presente até eu morrer!"_

_O menino concordou, curioso._

"_Feche os olhos, então"._

_Near apenas obedeceu._

"_Feliz Dia das Crianças, Near"._

_E um beijo lhe foi dado._

_E foi jogado na cama._

* * *

Ok, acho que estou doente, porque essa fanfic ficou linda e eu não sei como. Gostei de escrever, mesmo. Acho que ficou bonitinha e toda Angst xD

Mas paremos de falar sobre meus gostos.

Essa daqui é uma Semi U.A. onde eu relacionei a morte do L com a data do Dia das Crianças e com uma relação que eu mesma desenvolvi. Eu realmente acho que o Near, por mais que não aparente, foi o que mais sofreu com a morte do L. E, sendo assim, eu coloquei um período de depressão nele e.e

Como perceberam, o L e o Near tinham um caso e, sim, eles só ficavam juntos no Dia da Criança. Só que o corno imagay do Raito destruiu isso u-u

Acho que muitos notaram que eu repeti várias vezes "Ele" e "Outro". O fiz porque não queria chamar o "Near" por esse nome quando era o lado dele da história e duvido que ele diga "L" também e-e

Tá, acho que vocês não entenderam. Então vamos dar uma resposta mais decente: Eu escrevi centrada no Near, tecnicamente. Eram as ações dele, então eu decidi não usar seu nome quando eu escrevia assim. Mas na narração geral, no caso a do final, eu o fiz 8D

E se vocês não entenderem, é só me perguntarem e eu explico e-e'

Ah sim! Agradeço à Chibi, minha alma gêmea linda, por betar e ver se estava bom 8DDD Te amo, amor!

E o título se deve a um Doujinshi de Prince of Tennis (sim, nada a ver e-e) que eu adoro e achei que ia ficar bonito na fanfic 8D

Enfim...

**Reviews?**


End file.
